One Sided Courting
by lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have been dating... she just didn't know anything about it. Rated M for a reason, one shot**


I own nothing, but the mistakes are mine I have no Beta.

"Molly!" Sherlock said as he swept into the lab trademark Bellstaff bellowing behind him.

"Oh, for the love of … Sherlock. Must you always do that?" Molly had been deeply engrossed in a report only to be unceremoniously startled out of it by the consulting detective. He went over to his favorite microscope an started unloading items from his pockets.

"I can't help it if you abnormally jumpy Molly. Listen I have a question for you. Were you sexually satisfied by Tom?" Not even looking up from his work.

"What?" Molly said in a high pitched voice she had just started to get back to her report.

"Why do people insist on making me repeat myself when they know I hate doing so? It really was a simple question. Did Tom meet your needs... sexually?"

Molly blinked, shocked although she shouldn't have been, his behavior lately had be strange even by Sherlock's standards. Everything had started to change since his return from his four minute exile, firstly he had become so much more _chatty_, almost conversational. Subtlety at first, inquiring about her day, any interesting autopsies, _how's the feline_? Then asking her over to Baker Street to assist with experiments on occasion, nothing too strange there she helps him in the lab why not at his home? What was really strange was that when they were finished he'd order takeaway and invite her to stay. They'd settle down and eat an_ actual_ meal... like normal people. The first time it was like wathing a nature documentary _utterly fascinating_, she'd never seen him eat before. She thought maybe he had developed some type of serum he injected in loo of actual food. Then there was the touching... not sexual as such. However Sherlock had a well know aversion to physical contact so when he started with a hand on Molly's lower back as he guided her through a doorway or one on her elbow through the crowed Barts hallway, that was strange indeed. Almost possessive in some way. Molly had no idea what to make of these changes in Sherlock or their dynamic.

"Molly, it's been 2 minutes and 34 seconds please answer my question." Sherlock said as flatly as you please.

"Well Sherlock... um that's rather personal don't you think?" Finally regaining enough composure to speak.

"I'm hurt Molly, I thought we were friends." Looking up from the microscope.

"Of course we are Sherlock, but that's... I mean you're a man."

"Glad you noticed." He said with a tiny gleam in his eye.

"What I mean, is that I could maybe talk to my_girlfriends _about this but I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Umm, was it the oral? He was bad at it wasn't he? It's understandable some men just never get the technique right from the beginning, if no one corrects them there you have it...faulty cunnilingus."

Molly almost fell over. The blush that had started with the first question now covered her entire body she was sure. She sat there mouth gaping. "W...What the hell Sherlock? WHY are we talking about..cun... oral...this?"

"Just curious Molly. I want to know if your previous lovers were able to satisfy you, that's all." He said as casually as if he as asking her to pass the toes.

Molly sat there for a few more minutes processing. _Okay Sherlock was trying to be a friend, maybe he got a hold of a woman's magazine and decided this was one of those things 'friends' talked about... why not?_

"He wasn't good at it." Molly said quieter than she meant to. "I don't know what it was but not good. At first he didn't do it long enough for me to... you know. And then when I mentioned that... it was just not the right, spot... maybe? I mean how hard is it to find the clitoris? Jeeze? That's where the magic happens you know?" She laughed nervously and looked up at Sherlock. "Right, not your thing."

"I have had sex Molly. So yes I do know." He said indignity. "My God, how on earth could he not find it? Maybe you should have made him some sort of a map." He laughed.

"He must have thought I was enjoying what ever he was doing because he was rather enthusiastic about it, too much so."

"Did you make him _think _you were_enjoying _it?" He asked emphasizing the correct words.

"Um... ya... I may have, a time or two... just to get it over with. God it was so bad! Okay, that's it. I'm way out of my comfort zone here Sherlock. We had our chat about my abysmal former sex life. Please let me finish these reports so I can go home and have_no_ sex life. Frankly it's better than the former."

Sherlock nodded in agreement gears turning all the while. Little did Molly know what he had planned for them. _Was it time? Was she ready?_ Years of fantasizing, months of one sided courting, he knew she had no idea and he couldn't blame her. She had most likely convinced herself there was no hope for a romantic or sexual relationship with Sherlock Holmes. However one too many brushes with death and dismemberment not to mention seeing John so blissfully happy with Mary, a real live woman... who didn't change him in any bad ways at all had helped Sherlock see the error of his ways. Molly Hooper was his and he would show her soon, _but how soon_? He couldn't stand it much longer now that he decided that he wanted her just being in her presence even in the lab was becoming overwhelming. _No more planing, just do something...now!_

"Molly, can you come over tonight? That is if you don't have any other pressing matters."

"I was going to do laundry but sure, an experiment?"

"I have some things I want to show you but they are at the flat and maybe we'll eat. Say 7?"

"Okay, what do you have to show me?" Molly asked interest piqued.

"All in good time." He said as he gathered up his samples and turned to leave, "See you at 7."

Molly got to 221B right at 7pm knowing how important punctuality was to the detective. Mrs. Hudson let her in.

"Oh hi dear, go right up. He said you'd be stopping by. Don't you look nice."

"Thanks, wash day, didn't have much clean."

Molly made her way up the stairs. The door to the flat was open as per usual. "Sherlock, I'm here." Molly said as she took off her coat. She was wearing a knee length loose skirt and button up jumper. When she got home to shower and change out of her work clothes she realized she was fairly limited in her choice of attire because she should be home doing laundry.

"Lovely Molly!" Sherlock said coming out of the hallway eying her from head to toe.

"Oh, ya, sorry. No clean clothes. I had three choices... smell like death, wear this or my jimjams and I didn't think you'd appreciate the insinuation that this was a sleep over!" She said with a giggle but Sherlock didn't laugh at all. "Right no jokes. Forget. What did you want to show me?"

Sherlock walked close enough to her to smell her... _sandalwood and vanilla and of course lemons to remove the smell of death she's always talking about._ He shut the door.

_He never shuts the door, did he lock it?_

"Have a seat Molly." Sherlock said gesturing to the sofa. He sat down next to her closer than normal although he had been sitting closer and closer as they ate their post experiment meals. He was wearing trousers tight enough to make a stripper blush and that damnable purple shirt, sleeves unbuttoned and rolled up. _Why is it so dark in here? _Now Molly noticed a couple of candles were lit and sitting on tables and there was very quite music playing.

"Sherlock what are we doing tonight? What's going on?"

He just looked at her for a moment took her in, _here it goes. _"Molly, I think you may have misinterpreted the time we have spent together over the last few months."

"How do you mean?" _What does that even mean, why does this man talk in riddles?_

"We've been spending a great deal of time together and not by chance of course, very deliberately as a matter of fact. I've been trying to express certain feelings that I think you may not have picked up on."

"Feelings? For...me." Molly's heart rate sped up. _Okay, the candles, door, music... maybe I get it now. But no! Not possible. _

"Molly before you ask this is not an experiment or manipulation. Although I understand why you would make those assumptions I've treated you horribly in the past but this is not case anymore. I've been trying to show you that I can be good to you, good for you if you will let me." Molly sat there eyes huge, stunned silence. "If you need time to think about this I understand but all I can think about right now is kissing you if that's amiable to you." Sherlock put his hand on Molly's knee, she squeaked. "Not good?"

After a full minute she managed "Um...no, sh..shocking. But good."

"Oh good you can speak again." Sherlock said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I seem to have regained my voice."

"So can I kiss you?"

"Umm... I have questions. But I can't think of them right now. Because all I can think about is you kissing me, so might be best to... yes kiss me." With that Sherlock took Molly's face in his hands gently caressing her cheek bones with his thumbs and kissed her. She tasted like bliss. It started out chased, sweet, lips just learning each other. Molly didn't move for her part, still wondering if she had hit her head on the way up the stairs and was concussed and this was her brain's way of dealing with build up of pressure. _Okay Molly, Sherlock is kissing you... dammit kiss him back, stop acting like you've never done this before. _Just in case it was real she decided to peripatetic. She moved her hands to his chest _Oh God I'm touching Sherlock's chest. That won't do...calm down._ She opened her mouth slightly and Sherlock took this as the opening he was looking for he dove in with his tongue. Molly whimpered. Sherlock's hands moved to her thighs and Molly's to his hair how she had dreamed about touching that hair. Sherlock's hands were underneath Molly's skirt gripping her thighs almost painfully when the kiss broke both of them gasping for air they looked at each other, neither speaking afraid to break the spell of that glorious kiss. Finally Sherlock spoke...

"Molly... you had questions."

"Huh? Oh umm. Sod um Sherlock, more kissing please."

Sherlock smiled and snaked one arm around her back the other to her hip then brought his lips back to hers. Molly's hands went immediately back to his hair. Tongues and lips and moans. Until Sherlock moved his lips down to her neck placing kisses down then back up to her jawline. His hands were not idle rubbing her back and hips and thighs. Molly was beyond turned on. Sherlock started unbuttoning Molly's jumper, _what are we doing, should we slow down? Oh but that feels so good! What am I crazy? No, no slowing down! _When he got the first three buttons unfastened he started kissing and sucking and nibbling on her clavicle and then back to her neck.

"Molly," He spoke right into her ear, a whisper. "you are so beautiful, your skin tastes better than I even imagined and trust me I've been thinking about this moment for ages. I'll feast on you." Molly gasped and moaned at the same time if it was possible. _Definitively not slowing down._ Sherlock pulled back a little, just enough to look in her eyes which were so dilated they were nearly black, to be fair so were his. "If you wish this to go no further, now would be a good point to say so. I will stop but with great effort."

"Oh God no!" Sherlock's only response was to dive right back into another breathtaking kiss while finishing with her buttons, he was rewarded with Molly's sexiest black brazier. He looked at it and up at Molly, she shrugged. _Thank God for laundry day. _He took one nipple into his mouth without even removing the garment Molly arched her back and cried out enough for Sherlock to get his hands behind her and unclasp it. Molly shrugged off her top and bra Sherlock went right back to her breast taking one in his mouth and one in hand then moving to the other.

"Now to what I wanted to show you Molly."

"What? I thought..."

"No, I do actually have something to show you, however it pertains to our current situation." He said with a smirk as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off of her hips reveling matching black knickers. He moved to kneel between her legs and began placing kisses on her legs starting at her knees tightly gripping her thighs. Molly's breath was becoming labored just thinking about what was about to happen. Sherlock leaned up and kissed and licked her abdomen biting the skin just above her knickers. He reached up and palmed her right breast as he finally reached her sex, tasting it without even removing her underpants but they were absolutely soaked. He hummed and she bucked up her hands flew into his hair once again. Sherlock put one hand on her stomach and gripped her hip with the other. Molly tugged at Sherlock's hair as she felt her orgasm start to build. _Really, with my knickers still on?_ Sherlock continued to work on her through the fabric causing the most amazing friction and Molly was gasping and moaning the whole time amazed that this was even possible.

Suddenly she was overcome and she let go "Oh my God Sherlock, I'm coming... Oh my God...God! Yessssss."

Sherlock ripped off her knickers and went right back in lapping up every drop he could find then dipped two fingers into her, she bucked up again. "Oh Sherlock, what the fuck?" He was relentless and had no intention of stopping until he had at least one more orgasm from his moaning pathologist. Molly didn't disappoint she ground down on his hand and came again head thrown back crying his name over and over. Watching Sherlock sit up while licking his fingers might just have been the sexiest thing Molly had every seen, however coherent thought was extremely hard for her right now. She did manage to grab Sherlock's face and pull him in for a kiss tasting herself and not minding it one bit. "See, not so hard to find after all, and with your knickers still on... I like a challenge." Sherlock said with a wink.

"You are allowed to be smug right now. That was amazing. But I seem to be naked and you fully clothed. What are we going to do about that?"

"I'll take care of that, your motor function may be a little slow for the next few minutes." he laughed as he removed his shirt then trousers and boxers. When he was completely naked he asked "Are you recovered yet? This part might more enjoyable in the bedroom."

"Yes, please lets go to your bedroom." They rushed down the hall to the bedroom and Sherlock laid Molly down on his bed. He positioned himself over Molly hands of either side of her head kissing her soundly. When the kiss ended he spoke.

"Molly, thank you. I know I'm not an easy man to be with and you've always be so patient and kind. If I was a better man I would have left you alone but you are so..." looking down at her naked form underneath him, "fucking lovely. Mmmm" then he licked and sucked at her neck once again grinding his hard cock into her wet center. He moved to her breasts rougher this time, Molly bucked her hips up to meet his.

"Please Sherlock... I'm ready...please!" She pleaded as she reached down stroked him then positioned him at her entrance. He groaned and pushed half way in pulled out kissed her and the pushed all the way this time. They both moaned in unison at finally being joined in the most intimate of ways. He rested his forehead on Molly's letting them get adjusted then he started to pump vary slowly. Molly gripped Sherlock's shoulders tight digging her blunt nails into his skin.

"Oh Molly, so tight, so perfect." He said as he pumped slowly but started to pick up pace as Molly's moans became louder and she urged him along with her the motions of her hips."Molly, say you're mine, all mine, say you're mine Molly."

Molly was building, ready to come again and when he spoke it sent her over. "Oh yes, Sherlock I'm yours, all you, only yours. Oh God. Yes yours!" As she came down hard on his cock. He suddenly lost control of his movements and his thrusting lost it's elegance of before. He came with a whisper, chanting Molly's name like a prayer. As he rolled off of her he brought her with him his arm tucked around her back her head resting on his chest. Both of them labored in their breathing.

"You want to ask those questions yet?" Sherlock asked once he regained his breath, pulling the sheet up over them against the chill in the room.

"Na, you pretty much answered all of them." Molly said as laughter overtook the both of them.

Thanks, Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcome!


End file.
